The Chimera and the Alchemist
by Jade1377
Summary: Ed and Al travel through the world and come across something they never thought could truly happen. A person that loved Ed more than anything in the world, and did everything to protect Ed and Al.  This story was on my quizilla account. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Ed and Al ran to catch an earlier train as instructed by Roy Mustange. They caught the train and got on. Ed and Al just sat and sighed at to how close it was to missing the train. "Hey Al did you get the bread?" Asked Ed. "Yes brother I got the bread like you asked me to." Answered Al and handed a bag to Ed. Ed grabbed one and started to eat. Al was looking out and watched the world go by. For a while nothing happened until a man yelled at some one. "Hey watch where you are going you freak." he said to some one in all black. The person turned and glared at the man and continued on until that person got to it's seat. It just sat there and didn't look around. "Who is that?" Ed Asked. "I don't know brother but they must be hot in that black cloak and blak under clothes." Al said and turned back to the window. Ed just watched the person just in case they do something dangerous. Time passed and nothing happened until. "Nobdoy move. Get your hands in the air. Do it now." screamed a man with a black suit on and black sun glasses. Him and his partner stood with guns pointed at everyone's heads. Every one stood up even the figure in black. They started to check everyone until one of the two men walked up to Al and the black figure. He growled and screamed. "You two come here now!" "Brother?" Al squeeked and looked at Ed. "Go on Al." Whispered Ed. Ed watched as the figure and Al walked forward. The man glared at them both and snapped. "Who are you? Answer me!" "I'm Alphonse Elric." "I am..." The figure said and then slashed the guy's throat. "Luna." She said and ripped off her cloak. Her long violet hair glistened in the sunlight. Her hair was made up so you could only see her right eye. She had a slim figure and muscles every where. She wore black combat boots and black leather pants. She had on a red corset and a black jacket over that. She stood up with an air of royalty around her. She looked at the other man and smiled. The smile was one fill with hate and malice. She walked up to the second man and growled at him. "If you want to live I would start running now." She said and flexed her fingers. He tried to run but she caught him and tied him up. She stood up and growled. "To slow.  
smile big boy smile.


	2. Chapter 2

She grabbed the man and made him look into her eyes. "Where is the leader?" She growled. The man panicked. "He he he is with the general." He stammered. She dropped him and kicked him out of her way. She walked to the door of the car and looked through the glass. There was a man with a gun walking around. she paced and thought. She looked like a crazed animal traped in its cage. She looked at Al and Ed and contiued to think. She then stopped and walked up to Ed. "Can you do Alchemy?" "Yeah why?" Ed asked. she smiled and looked into his eyes. "Please help me save every one on this train. Edward Elric." She looked sincere. Ed thought about it and looked back into her eyes. He couldn't say no. "Alright I'll help you." He said and then she yelped happily and hugged him. He blushed and patted her back. What he didn't realize was that she was a little taller than her and his face was in her chest. She let go and walked back to the door leading to the other cars. "Alright do you have any plans Edward or do you want to just charge in and wing it?" He thought and then looked at Al. "Al you can go through the cars while me and ummmm." He didn't hear her tell the thug her name. "I'm Luna." She smiled and waited for him to finish his thoughts. "Luna will go on the top of the train and go to the front of the train. Then we will meet in the middle okay." He said. "Yes brother." Al said and opened the compartment door and walked down the hall. "Ready Luna?" "Yes Ed lets go." The two of them jumped on the roof and walked along the roofs. Ed almost fell a couple of times. Luckily for him Luna caught him every time. The made their way to the front car and then they took out the two guards and looked around. Then the got on back on top of the roof and got an evil plan for the bad guys. Ed made a microphone and talked to the leader of the gang. "You need to give up right now." Ed yelled. "Yeah right like I'm gonna lose against a kid." Said the man. Luna smiled evily and jumped back into the cars and walked into the halls behind the big bag guy. She kicked him and pinned him down. she tied him up while Ed and Al got the other hostages out of the way. Time went by and all of the bad guys had been tied up and the three waited for the police to take them away. Luna, Ed, and Al got off the train and saw the family was taken care of. Suddenly a man and a woman walked up and talked to the captives. "Did you think you could win?" "Yeah I did." said the leader and tried to attack Mustang. But Mustang was to quick and caught him on fire. The leader was taken away while Mustange walked to the three and started to talk to Ed and Al. "So you two are the Elric brothers?" "Yes I am Ed and this is my brother Al." Ed pointed to himself and Al. Mustang looked at Luna and smiled. "Well Hello little Luna. How was your trip?" Luna growled and snapped. "Bite me you leacher. You sent me on a wild goose chase. I found nothing useful while I was gone and you knew that. If it wasnt for my father I would have your head." She walked away without talking to the boys and disappeared. "Why did you do that? She was cool Mustang." Ed whined and looked at where she was. "Don't worry Ed you will see her again. I can guarentee it." Mustang said and lead the boys to their new home for the next couple of months.


	3. Chapter 3

The months flew by and Ed and Al haven't seen Luna. Ed pretended that he didn't care but Al new better. They were worried about her. They stayed with Mr. Tucker and his daughter Nina. The boys were studying for their State Alchemist Exams. Ed was in Tucker's library when Al came running yelling for him.

"Brother Brother you have to read this!" Al said and was waving a book around.

"What is it Al?" Ed asked as he grabbed the book and opened the old cover to see a torn page. Some of the pages were damaged but you could still see some of the text still.

"Ed there is a passage that I think you need to read." Al said and turns a couple of pages.

There was an artist's drawing of a little girl and a wolf. Under the picture was a caption and a story about the little girl. 'Subject Lunar Wolf.' The caption said. Ed read more and it showed that the little girl was an orphan but not only that but her body was contaminated with red water. The State wanted to experiment with her so they thought that they could combine her body with that of a wolf. It worked but she became unstable and escaped several times. Luckily she was still weak and she was brought back every time. But one time something was different. She was captured after another attempt to escape and she was quick. She didn't scream or howl or threaten any of the scientists like she normally would. But then it was too late. Her body figured out how to turn into a wolf. She shifted and killed all of the scientists and ran away. Then she ran away. No one knows what happened to the child but one thing is for certain. No one will forget the little girl's name... The page was torn at that point and Ed just stared at the page.

"What the hell! Come on it was just getting good." Ed whined. Al turned another page and pointed to another picture. The little girl had a green eye and a red eye. Ed gasped.

"Do you think that this little girl is Luna?" Ed asked.

"Maybe. I think so. I mean we only saw one of her eyes. She hates Mustang and she had a couple of animal traits on the train so maybe brother." Al said. Ed nodded and thought about it.

"What do you think we should do about her?" Ed asked. He didn't want to turn her in but if he had to then he would.

"For now brother I think we should just leave her alone. I don't think the State truly knows what she is. Or if they do they don't want her losing her mind like that again." Al said and put the book into his chest plate.

"Let's try to get more info on her when we pass the exams okay Al" Ed said. Al nodded and grabbed another book and continues to study.


	4. Chapter 4

Days past since that night in Tucker's Library. Ed was no damned determined to find out more about the "Lunar Wolf" project and about Luna. Unfortunately for him every time he thought that he was getting close a road block appeared. He sighed. Ten hours of nothing more than reading and writing an still he hasn't moved forward. And today was the exams too. Great just what he need. He stood up and went to get Al and Nina. He smiled when he saw them playing with Alexander in the snow. He wanted so bad to change Al back to the way he was. To see him feel snow again. To feel the rain on his skin. To well feel anything at all.

"You shouldn't worry so Ed. You'll get wrinkles." Said a voice all too familiar.

Ed turned around to see nothing there. He sighed as he knew he was losing his mind. He turned back to Al and Nina. Instead of see them playing he saw Luna. She was standing in front of him with her head held high. And god that smile on her face could stop any man.

"Luna?" was all he was able to get out before Alexander came running up and tried to tackle her to the ground. Al and Nina looked at her and Al screamed.

"LUNA!" Then he ran to her and gave her a hug.

Too bad for her he is made of armor so the hug was a little painful. She just grinned and took it knowing that Al couldn't change what he was. He let her down after a while and just looked at her. She smiled up at him and then down to Nina. She patted Nina's head and turned back to Ed.

"I get the feeling I was missed." She said with a sweet smile on her face.

Ed got cocky as always and said.

"Yeah right we didn't miss you. Did we Al?"

"We sure did. We did research on you to find you." Al answered.

She gasped and looked between the two.

"Please tell me you didn't find anything. Please or they will be after you too." She said panicky

Ed just looked at her and waited.

"They will be after you too just like they are after me." She said in barely a whisper.

She looked terrified. Ed didn't like to see her like this. He wanted her to always have a smile on her face. And only because of him. Wait what the hell?


End file.
